wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A night Owl
THIS IS IS A STORY OFF MY OC, PLZ DONT COPY OR USE WITHOUT TheTwixCat's PERMISSION! On a cold night right around the end of winter, an egg was sitting in a warm nest. "what will her name be?" a young female voice asked "Canadensis" a male voice replied "wow thats a pretty name!" said the female voice again is that my name? a small voice asked in a dragonets head, she was still in her egg but she was warm. "i wonder what she will look like" said a different female voice "she will be beautiful" said the male voice i bet i will! ''said a small voice in a dragonets head and she pushed on her shell with her snout, and it began to crack. "she's coming out!" said the male voice she began to push more and suddenly her snout went through. "she's here! she's here!" yelped the small female voice she pushed with her claws and she made a hole big enough to go through, she wobbled out to see 3 faces looking at her. "hello Candensis" said the older female voice, her mother, she white with black-brown speckles "hello honey" said the male voice, her father, he had a pink mouth, a large brown stripe down the back of his neck, and was almost all brown except for some brown parts on his feathers. "yay i have a little sister!" yelped the young female voice, Canadensis looked over to see a young dragonet bounding around her, she was grey with a light beige underbelly, she had a light brown face, Canadensis looked at herself, she was cream-white with black-grey spots and stripes on her. "she looked like a barred owl!" said her father "i wonder if she will love animals to be part of our work" her mother added ''i will love animals! nothing will hold me back! Chapter 1 the sun was warming the Aviwing territory and suddenly 2 feathered creatures sped by, it was Canadensis and her pet great-horned owl, Mandy, they flew and spun and then a voice called out from a house in the Aviwing forest territory. "Canadensis i need your help with something!" yelled her father, Pelecanus. "coming dad!" Canadensis yelled back and she grinned at Mandy "race you there!" she said and she dove down with Mandy hot on her tail, suddenly she landed on the porch of her house making talon marks as she landed, Mandy dove and landed on her shoulder and they went inside. "so whats up?" she asked and she let Mandy go on her perch and went over to her father, who was carrying a box. "just got a new animal in" he said as he opened the box and a hummingbird tried to fly out but it fell and Pelecanus caught it. "lemme guess... it broke its wing?" Canadensis asked and she saw Mandy on her perch with her eyes closed. "i think so" Pelecanus said Canadesis felt around the hummingbird's wing and found a small break in its wing she popped it back into its place and put some bandages around its wing and put a few flowers in the box, she also gave it a small pool of water and some sugared water, she closed the box and put it outside in the small hummingbird pen, it was empty but now it had this one for it, she opened the box and placed the humming bird on one of the perches, she also put a small hummingbird feeder in and a small pool to wash its feathers. "there you go buddy" Canadensis said and she closed the pen door Chapter 2 when she went in her father asked if she could get her sister for breakfast, so she raced upstairs and asked Asio to come down. "sure..." she said, still sleepy, after they ate they went to look at a scavenger den, when they got their Canadensis was the first to land and check it out, suddenly 5 scavengers leaped out and clamped her talons, wings and tail down and suddenly threw a net over her. "fly! its a trap!" she yelled to the others. "we will get you back!" her mother cried back as she and the others flew off, the scavengers clamped her snout and moved her into a extremely large scavenger den and they put her in a large cage, they removed the clamps on her and closed the door. Chapter 3 as she heard chattering of scavengers suddenly a booming voice of a scavenger talked, and then the large curtain on the cage unfolded, Canadensis was lying on the floor, looking as if she had been knocked out, she suddenly jumped at the cage bars holding them in her talons, growling, and then the scavengers began to clap, one came up to her and flashed something at her, making her cover herself with her wings, she jumped off the bars and unfolded her wings, her eyes glittering in the light, she raised her wings and suddenly the scavengers began to clap even more, she jumped at the bars once again. "let me go!" She growled, but they didn't understand her. suddenly some smaller scavengers ran up to her, she jumped off the bars and flew to the top of the cage, she headed the squeaks of the small scavengers, they sounded spoiled, she jumped off and landed in the large nest the made for her, and she charge at the cage bars roaring at the small scavengers. "squeak squ squee!" They said at her, looking as if they were laughing. she growled at them and curled up in the nest, and fell asleep. Chapter 4 the next moring the cage was smaller, and small scavengers were squeaking loudly and poking her. "SQUEAK!" One shrieked and punched her wing. that did it, she got up and growled at the scavenger that poked her, it just squeaked louder, she got closer to the cage bars until she couldn't go farther, the scavenger went up and poked her talon, making her flinch back, she growled and scratched its arm with one talon. WIPCategory:Fanfictions